Deja vu
by Butterfly in a Hurricane
Summary: Drabbles concerning what would happen if the characters were people in modern day life. Based on the immense roleplay 'Tales from Asyre'. K  to be safe.
1. Mearad

**(****This is a little spinoff about an RP, Tales from Asyre (TOA), that I'm involved in. Anyways, I had the idea that we could bring the Asyre characters from medieval-like times to modern day life, with all the modern-day characters mirroring the ones in the RP.**

**Warning: Not beta-ed. Be prepared for hideous punctuation and grammer. :P)**

**(Thanks given to all the guys on the forum, Box of Magic (the creator of the forum), Irindiglo, spearofhope, Beautifully Chaotic, Openmeadow, Invaders Becky and Clad, Sokatoa and LycanSong for creating such colourful characters to play about with. :D) **

Mearad sat, almost perched, on the edge of the lumpy mattress. She stared out a window at clear, sapphire sky. This was ridiculous. She was sitting inside, the sun blazing like an airborne diamond in the prefect blue of the heavens, yet it was freezing. Mearad shivered slightly under the blanket she had wrapped around herself. That was English weather for you. Very confusing, just like the people.

Mearad forced her gaze to return the chemistry paper balanced on her knees. Why on earth was she sitting in the middle of England when she should have been revising back home? Her SAT's (GCSE's) where mere weeks away...

Sounds from normal life drifted in from an open window. A random outburst of song, a bout of laughter at a shared joke, an odd snippet of gossip. Mearad slumped against a cold metal bedpost and rested her head on it. She couldn't feel the sunlight from where she sat. More than anything, she wanted to throw the stupid papers and textbook down. She wanted to go outside and run, and keep running. She wanted to embrace normality and sense the light tickling her bare skin. She wanted to belong to the world outside the window.

Mearad wiggled her toes inside her trainers to keep the circulation going. A little trick she had learned from having to stand on parade for hours at a time. Drawing together her strength and willpower, she stood up and closed the window. That helped her focus more. Muffled sounds still sounded through it, but she could ignore them now. She flung herself back on the bed, causing it to creak in protest. Mearad shook her head at her own stupidity. What was she thinking? She'd never belong to that world. Throughout camp, even life, she had been classified as the freak. According to the doctors, she had something wrong in the 'upstairs department'. According to a psyhic, she was a 'rainbow child', but according to anyone near her, she was just plain hyper. Mearad preferred that analysis. There was nothing complicated about being hyper, and besides, being a 'rainbow child' made her sound like a packet of Skittles...

Indubitably, her gaze drifted back to the window. The sun was battling through the clouds, spilling rays of purest light around patches of the camp. Once again, Mearad found herself wondering why she was here. Sunlight pooled at the opposite end of the room, beyond the beds. The silver corner of a case winked at her through the gloom as a chilling breeze caught the curtain and tossed it aside.

That was why she was here. And the only reason she hadn't gone home yet.

Dragging herself off the bed for the second time in so many minutes, Mearad shuffled towards her locker. Four different cases lay above it. Mearad had purposely chose the most sturdy locker in the room, not counting the fact that it was the one furthest away from her camp bed. No doubt she looked weird when she first arrived, shaking all the lockers and then carefully, gently laying the boxes on top of the one that rattled least. Mearad wasn't taking any chances. Three of her most treasured possessions lay in those cases. This whole week never would have started if it hadn't had been for that blasted bugle. It lay in the fourth case, set aside from the rest. When one of her adults had found out that she could play different instruments, he prompted announced that she had to bring them all.

The biggest case contained her lyre, clearly Mearad's favourite by far. Apparently it had been handed down from mother to daughter ever since medieval times. At one time, she had pondered why the heirloom wasn't passed from father to son, like tradition. She concluded that males just couldn't play a lyre. The two smallest cases contained her clarinet and tin whistle. Of the two, Mearad preferred the tin whistle. There was something so... accented, even, Irish about the instrument. You could almost hear the boron keeping beat when you played the whistle.

Mearad's grandmother had been delighted when she found out about Mearad's talent for lyre-playing. She insisted on skipping over Mearad's mother and giving the instrument straight to Mearad. Of course, her mother had objected, but Granny came through for her, saying "It's my lyre, and I'll do what I want with it." For someone at the age of seventy, Granny had a heck of a lot of determination.

Mearad undid the clasps of the largest case while resting it on her knees. She couldn't resist a smile as the projective cloth fell off the instrument. It was divine. That was the only word for it. Very few other people ever saw such a treasure in their lives, never mind owned one. The lyre's white wood had been carved so that ivy twisted up the structure. Footsteps sounded near the door. On instinct, Mearad shut the case as quickly as possible without damaging the lyre. She hurriedly placed it back on the locker and returned to her place by the window.

"Oh. My. Goodness. Did you see him?" a blonde figure by the name of April entered the dorm and flung herself on one of the camp-beds. Ever since her first year, Mearad had taken a distinct disliking to April. The blonde fiend turned on her friends, spread rumours, ruined people's livelihoods, stirred up rows and had been with almost every guy at the camp, yet she was still one of the most popular people there. She wasn't even that pretty. _It must be the blonde hair, _Mearad thought as she waited for April to realise she was in the room. Mearad was blonde too, but it was the wrong sort, more white than blonde. On particular days, especially when the sun was out, there seemed to be blue through it as well. Obviously, that didn't help with her 'I'm not a freak campaign '. One of April's many 'pets' trooped into the room behind her.

"Yeah," April's 'pet' replied, putting Mearad in mind of a terrier. "And I saw the drool."

"I think that's broken the record. That was, how long, 2.3 seconds?" April asked her friend before noticing Mearad. _It's taken her this long. Is she blind or something? _Mearad thought silently while staring at the paper.

"Mearad!" April faked her largest smile and gave Mearad a hug. It took all of her self-discipline to stop herself from shaking off the over-sized Barbie. "You're here again this year!"

_Well, I am sitting here. _Mearad thought while nodding.

"This camp's gonna be so much fun!" Mearad inwardly despaired at the extensive use of exclamation marks. "And still as quiet as ever."

"I suppose" Mearad replied, _if I said half the things I thought, you wouldn't know what hit you._

April's 'friend' said something about having to met someone by the cafeteria.

"Catch you later, Mea!" April swept out of the room, her friend following her at the heel.

_I hope not. _Mearad hated April's nickname for her. It made her sound like some kind of vegetable. She frowned slightly, then turned back to the window and tried to sort her thoughts out.

Mearad knew she saw the world differently than the people around her. She had always noticed the unusual things about people and her surroundings. She understood when people where sad, angry, or on the verge of crying and knew exactly how to change that. Someone had described or as a 'peace-keeper', whatever the hell that meant. She had always noticed when one of her few friends back home fancied someone, or when someone fancied them. What she didn't notice was when someone liked her, or have the slightest clue what to do when she liked someone. Apparently, according to others, it was blatantly obvious that people do like her, but Mearad had never noticed. There was a person she liked, well, more than liked. She treasured every moment he was nearby. When he appeared, it felt like sun was always shining. He didn't seem to mind that she was weird. He just liked, or seemed to like Mearad for who she was. Mearad could spend hours wondering about what to do. From observations, being 'in love' with someone out just caused 'heartache', and she loved their relationship the way it was. She loved the way they joked with each other, laughed, chatted aimlessly. He had some of the most amazing eyes Mearad had ever seen. A vibrant hue halfway between green and grey, most of the time. They seemed to change every day. Yet sometimes, she couldn't help but stare at his lips, even his cheek, and wonder what it would be like to kiss them, or feel his breath on her neck. It must be better than radiant sunshine or a fresh sea breeze...

Of course, Mearad knew how to manipulate people and what made them tick, but she hated doing that, whereas popular people seemed to do it with relish. Though, she could never figure _him _out. Just when she thought she had him judged, he would do or say something completely unexpected, which would make her see him in a completely different light. She shook her head again. She felt like an idiot. After all, she was worrying about something beyond her control.

What a moron.

Hadn't she lived through everything else with the motto "If Fate should decree it"? This 'love' was just another cruel whim of the universe. Just another trick it played on her and everyone else, but she'd be different than them. She wouldn't be fooled. Mearad often felt saddened at the sheer idiocy of mankind, always repeating their mistakes. That, coupled with the fact that Mearad didn't fit in anywhere she went meant that most of the time, she felt like she didn't even belong to humanity...

**(Did you like it, hate it, wanna shoot the author for writing it? Well, tell me.)**


	2. Briya

**(Right, part two. This chapter is based on Irin's character, Briya. Thanks to everyone on the forum again and special thanks to Irindiglo for letting me play with Briya. I hope I haven't damaged her too much... :P)**

A warm breeze swept across the beach. The leaves of the nearby palm trees stirred and small clouds trailed their way across the perfect sky. The sea glistened with the beauty of a thousand diamonds and the sand sparkled and glittered. The eye of heaven blessed the island with glorious radiance. The only word to capture the true beauty of the scene was divine. Paradise itself, at least for now.

The island had its dark days, where the splendour of the scene took a sour humour. The gentle breeze that caressed could easily turn to a roaring gale that whipped and stung. The small, pearly clouds could turn the darkest hue of black and blot out the light that now blanketed the land. They could reach neck-break speeds, whirling over the ocean, driven by the dragon of a hurricane that brought floods of water and consumed everything left unprotected. But today wasn't a dark day. Today was one of those beautiful, amazing days where nature is completely at peace with itself. Today was a wonderful day, when all was right with the world. It would be a long time before the world would see one of those days again.

A butterfly, almost as bright and golden as the sand that sparkled below fluttered past, on its way to the next vibrant flower. Topaz like eyes watched it on its journey. Then the observer closed her eyes, relishing the wind as the breeze whispered across her skin, and gently pushed her hair aside. She allowed her head to relax against her shoulder and listened to the island samba band practised in the concert. She began to follow the music in her head. Perhaps she could catch a few minutes sleep before...

Then the world began to shake. She gripped onto the branches around her.

"Briya!" Her muscle-bound brother shook the tree using one hand. "Get down here. Mam's shouting for you."

So much for sleep.

Briya managed to climb down from the upmost branches of her favourite tree with exceptional speed. She was as every bit athletic as her brother was muscle-bound. Even with the over-sized ape shaking the trunk, she still managed to get down without any hassle. Her brother stomped away without much further ado.

Rolling her eyes at her brother's 'macho' act, Briya skipped down the last few metres of tree, landing lightly on the ground. She began to follow him back to the house, trying not to get lost in the crowd.

The streets of the island where always busy. No matter what day of the week, there was always something going on. It didn't help that today was the day before Hallowe'en. A major celebration on the island. Everywhere she looked, there was something to do with the upcoming festivities. There was a stall selling fireworks and decorations. Another selling fresh pumpkins and sweet toffee apples. The sound of the street combined with the vibrant hues of houses and warm atmosphere made the island one of the most visited in the Caribbean. This season was the busiest by far, but Briya didn't like it that much.

Secretly, Briya loved the island in the winter, when it was calmer. Sometimes, she could walk down the street during the colder months and believe the whole island was hers. She could believe she was the queen of the entire island, an exotic, beautiful kingdom that consisted solely of herself. Briya shook her head. Daydreams where for those that have the time to have them.

Briya the front door of her house open carefully. Her mum, though a cool person, could get a bit touchy about the state of her house. Briya's mum was definitely one of the most house-proud people on the island. There wasn't an inch of wood that wasn't polished to a brilliant shine or an ornament which hadn't been dusted. The scent of various different fruits filling the room was overcome by the welcoming aroma of baking bread.

Briya found her mum in the kitchen, boiling a kettle.

"Briya!" she said while placing a few cups on the table. "Do you remember the exchange student I mentioned? The one that would be staying for a few months studying Biology?"

Briya nodded her head and was about to reply when a new voice interrupted her.

"Wow!" a red-headed boy entered the kitchen through the back door, giving Briya's mum a dazzling smile. His American accent sounded unusual and surprisingly colourful. "That garden is really something."

Briya found herself unable to look away from the boy as her mother explained.

"Briya, this is Axum. He's the exchange student I was talking about. He's from Chicago."

"Hey, there." Another dazzling smile was sent Briya's way.

Suddenly, she felt as if she was in for a very interesting few months.

**(Btw, Mearad's love interest in the last chapter WAS NOT anyone from the RP. Okay, Irin? :D That's why I wrote it so it was more like infatuation than true love. There are methods to my madness, most of the time. :P)**


End file.
